Perdón
by Quien eres
Summary: Misaki decide darle una visita a Madoka


Llevo años que no escribo yuri, así que perdonen algunos errores.

Advertencias: spoilers inmensos de Fatal Frame 4, quizá algunos errores en cuanto al shintoísmo.

El verano siempre es caluroso en Japón, y Misaki ya estaba harta de subir tantas escaleras. Sí, sabía que valdría la pena y que se lo debía a Madoka, pero eso no quitaba el que esto le estubiera colmando la paciencia. Era algo que le debía a fin de cuentas.

Ya tras un rato, finálmente logró llegó hasta la cima. Exhausta desicidió descansar ante la entrada del edificio que de erigía ante la cima de la colina. Decidió recostarse tranquila en el húmedo pasto, relajarse un poco y cerrar los ojos para recuperar energías.

"¡Qué gusto que hayas llegado!" exclamó una voz cerca de ahí que hizo que la chica de cabello negro abriera brúscamente los ojos, pues reconocía perfectamente aquel sonido.

"¿Madoka?" Preguntó extrañada Misaki "¿¡Pero qué haces aquí!?" Exclamó con una tono alto y con desconsierto

La castaña quedó sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga, acercando sus mano a su pecho como si se sintiera indefensa.

"Perdóname Misaki" Dijo con una voz tímida cabizbaja "Pensé que querías venir a verme, pero creo que mejor me marcharé. Siempre termino siendo un estorbo". Mientras terminaba de decir eso, símplemente se daba la media vuelta. Siempre las cosas eran así, ella una inútil que necesitaba de otros para mantenerse. Pero antes de poder seguir, sintió que algo la sostenía. Mientras volteaba la mirada, podía ver a Misaki, con lágrimas en los ojos, tomándola de la muñeca y no dejándola ir.

"Por favor, no te vayas" dijo Misaki, posando su vista sobre Madoka sin soltar su mano. "Perdóname por todo, no te quiero volver a perder".

La castaña simplemente se volteó y dio un suave abrazo a su compañera "No tienes nada de qué disculparte, Misaki" dijo con voz suave mientras la otra chica posaba su cabeza en su hombro.

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Exclamó con tono fúrico, mientras se soltaba del abrazo "¡Todo esto fue mi culpa! ¡Si no hubiera querido regresar a la Isla Rougetsu nada de esto hubira ocurrido y tú aún seguirías aquí!".

Tras decir eso, Misaki abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Un sueño que le recordaba de su error y del motivo por el que había subido al satuario shinto.

Misaki decidió ponerse de pie mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos y entrar al santuario donde se le hace honor a los muertos, a donde estaba la tumba de Madoka. Era un lugar un tanto pequeño, pero la sensación de pesadez no era menor.

El cuerpo de Madoka nunca fue encontrado, ella sabía perféctamente que jamás lo sería por los espíritus del Pabellón Rougetsu, y su familia cesó la busqueda tras unos meses.

La familia Tsukimori nunca le dijo nada. Nunca le reclamaron por la desaparición de su hija. Nunca le expresaron desprecio. Se quedaron para sí mismos su dolor.

Pero aún así, Misaki nunca se terminó de perdonar a sí misma por haber sido quien las llevó a ella y sus amigas a aquella isla. Recuperar sus recuerdos le costaron la vida a su mejor amiga y nunca lo olvidaría.

Se detuvo tras llegar a su destino. A esto había venido. Decidió encender una pequeña vela mientras comenzaba a orar un poco como respeto y por la paz del alma de su amiga.

"Te quiero Madoka" Dijo como un suave susurro

"También te quiero, Misaki" Escuchó una voz suave pronunciar atrás de ella.

Misaki se dió brúscamente vuelta, sin creer lo que estaba viendo: Madoka, parada frente a ella, como antes de ir a la Isla Rougetsu.

"¿Madoka? ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¡No deberías estar!" Exclamó sorprendida ante la presencia de la otra.

"Lo sé" Dijo la castaña mientras se ponía cabizbaja"Yo ya no soy parte de este mundo"

"Pero ¿qué haces aquí?" Preguntó

"Disculparme" Respondió

Misaki no pudo más que quedarse extrañada ante la respuesta de aquel espíritu.

"¿Pero de qué hablas tonta? ¡Yo soy quien debería disculparse!" Exclamó indignada

"No es así Misaki" Replicó "Quiero pedirte perdón por el dolor que te he traído. Fue mi desición acompañarte, yo sabía de lo que podía pasar. Y aún después intenté asesinarte, no soportaba el estar muerta y tu aún viva. Pero tras ver por lo que pasaste y lo que sufriste con Sakuya, decidí ayudarte, no podía dejarte morir en aquel lugar" Madoka alzó el alzó la cabeza, sonriendo mientras un par de lágrima de sus ojos "No tienes de qué sentirte mal, no quiero que te sientas ahí, perdóname".

La chica de cabello negro sólo se acercó y abrazó a la entidad "Gracias" dijo mientras sacaba un par de lágrimas

Madoka no pudo más que responder el abrazo y sonreir. Su espíritu comenzó a desvancerse mientras soltaba el cuerpo de Misaki.

"Te quiero Misaki, por favor, continúa y no te culpes más" Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por completo.

Misaki sólo quedó de pie mientras presenciaba lo anterior.

"Gracias, Madoka" Dijo para sí misma, tras dárse cuenta de que ya había encontrado el perdón que necesitaba.

Misaki sabía que las cosas debían de continuar. Nada se detendría, y ella tampoco lo haría. No había motivo para continuar triste. Procedió a salir del recinto y regresar a su hogar, que ya estaba anocheciendo y no quería regrear tarde.

"Sólo espérame Madoka, algún día te acompañaré" Dijo antes de terminar de marcharse del lugar.


End file.
